Surgical instruments used in the operating room are conventionally placed in a basket and sterilized. From the basket, they are placed on a tray close to the operating field. Various instruments are delivered to the surgeon as required by the procedure.
The disadvantages of the present system include the handling of the instruments between sterilization and their individual delivery to the surgeon. Additionally, when the instruments are large, such as laparoscopic instruments, they take up considerable tray space so that the number of instruments immediately accessible is limited. A more convenient system for the handling of surgical instruments, particularly laparoscopic instruments, is required.